Eye of the Beholder
Cast Summary Xanatos proposes to Fox and gives her the Eye of Odin as an engagement present, with unexpected lycanthropic consequences. On Halloween, the gargoyles plan to go out on the town and celebrate, but a mysterious werewolf-like beast disrupts their plans. Notes * As of this episode Xanatos and Fox are engaged. * The Eye of Odin returns, and is revealed to have magical properties. Trivia * Elisa wears a costume identical to Belle's outfit in Disney's adaptation of Beauty and the Beast. * The above is not the first mention to a Disney movie in this series, as Hudson is seen watching The Lion King in Awakening. References Memorable Quotes *David Xanatos: So now you know my weakness. *Goliath: Only you would regard love as a weakness. *Owen Burnett: Actually Mr. Xanatos, I believe he's right. You've never looked more heroic. *David Xanatos: A momentary lapse, I assure you. *Lexington: Oh Halloween! Tonight's the night! *Brooklyn: I can hardly wait! We can walk around on the streets and nobody will know who we are. *Broadway: Better yet, no one will know *what* we are! *Elisa Maza: Goliath Come on. I've wanted to stroll down a city street with you for a long time. *David Xanatos: Marry me. *Fox: Are you serious? *David Xanatos: We're genetically compatible, highly intelligent, and have the same goals. *Goliath: You could've been hurt. I should've been with you. *Elisa Maza: But you can't. Any more that I can be here guarding you all day long. Everyone's vulnerable, Goliath. But it helps knowing someone cares. *David Xanatos: Incredible. If I'd have known the Eye of Odin had that kind of power, I never would have just given it away. Oh well, spilt milk. Let's move on to plan B. *Elisa Maza: her weapon at Xanatos You're not going nowhere, Xanatos! *David Xanatos: Sorry, business. You understand. off *Elisa Maza: Goliath Don't listen to him. It's a trick! He couldn't tell the truth if his life depended on it! *David Xanatos: But my life doesn't depend on this. It's Fox's life we're talking about. *Goliath: I have no more love for Fox than for you. Even if what you say is true, why should I help her? *David Xanatos: Because you know what it means to lose some you love. *Elisa Maza: Don't even *think* about it, Goliath! Can't you see this *is* his plan D? If it fails he'll move on to E or F. *Goliath: A noble effort, Xanatos. But another failure. Not a good night for you. *Elisa Maza: You can't believe anything he says. *Goliath: I know, but that creature is still a danger to my castle, my city. And if Xanatos speaks the truth, if someone like him can love, perhaps there is some hope for this world. *Elisa Maza: on to Xanatos as he's about to fly I trust you as far as I can throw you. *David Xanatos: I don't have time to argue. off Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes